


the true tragedy is losing ourselves in reality and forgetting how to dream

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small"></span><br/><i><b>Dream sharing</b> – is the creating of a dream and bringing one person or more into that world. The process of dream sharing begins with the dreamer who creates and controls the world while the subject populates it with both people and information (Inception Wikia, 2010).</i><br/> <br/><span class="small"></span><br/><b>W.i.C.K.E.D.</b><i>or </i><b>World in Cooperation to Kick-start the Experimentations on Dreams </b> <i>is a secret organization that was established by the C.I.A in the late 1980s. It was founded by John Michael, a renowned neuroscientist during that decade. The main objective of the organization was to help the agency train their operatives and special force soldiers of the military in combat. They have developed a method that allowed the participants to move in a realistic training ground. It allowed them to kill, shoot and maim each other without any permanent physical harm on their fellow trainees and the inevitable result of their training¸ casualties.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	the true tragedy is losing ourselves in reality and forgetting how to dream

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Originally Beta’d by the awesome[Hazel](http://tmblr.co/m2eHRf-BJCXPynzljUjhmvw)** :)
> 
> This story wouldn’t have been written if it wasn’t for [sarcasminho](http://tmblr.co/mBLUwG-Mm3jAOp5r4qFAFFQ) letting me abuse her askbox :)
> 
> I actually got the idea when I first got in the TMR fandom (because of Thomas' flashbacks occurring while he was asleep) and it was fueled by [vennieandroxie](http://tmblr.co/m_V1R2gqSudA5NfIa_3AbpQ)‘s inception drawing that can be found [here](http://vennieandroxie.tumblr.com/post/108832182057/remember-you-are-the-dreamer-you-build-this) :)
> 
> I also want to thank for [punkassaris](http://tmblr.co/mLRFouCcJwjW3iWVsvbBM4A), [crankparadise](http://tmblr.co/m1A59FN4acM7Kh2h3FfTN-A), [thomasansgter](http://tmblr.co/meskA_nbHKkxYTZX0E1ZkmA), [trafalgar-sev](http://tmblr.co/m5301_VbglJzEAD0k8gkcbw) and [stonewallaby](http://tmblr.co/mO-ABAx_7IK1vPsCvUxjucw). You guys are awesome, thanks for your kind words.<3 :)
> 
> This will be a multichaptered fic that I will try to update as often as I can.:D I will tag more pairings as I go along but the main pairing in this story is Minewt :)  
> This is a repost of the fic under the same title with minor edits. Most of it are grammatical. Sorry if there are still grammatical lapses though  
> Comments or Suggestions are welcome! <3

“DAMN IT THOMAS, IT WAS YOUR SHUCKING JOB!” Minho heard Alby yell at Thomas. He could hear Thomas yell something back and it was turning out to be a full on shouting match between the two. Minho sighed heavily, he was tempted to knock his head on his table but decided against it. It’ll just add to the headache he already has from Thomas and Alby’s argument over the job they had a few days ago. Alby apparently hasn’t let it go, then again Thomas did screw up in the formation of the building but in Thomas’ defence, Alby wasn’t clear on his instructions either, so they both had faults in it. But they really should stop arguing about it. He wondered if they’d shut up and make peace if he decided that it was a good time to clean his guns in front of them.

Minho smirked, feeling very proud of himself for coming up with a brilliant idea. Before he could break out his guns and his cleaning tools to test the theory though their alarm went off. Minho rushed out the room and Thomas and Alby were rushing to the security room along with Ben and Gally who he just realised arrived a little earlier than them. They weren’t expecting company. “Who the hell is that?” Alby asked.

Ben checked the camera of the area that movement was detected. They were slightly taken aback to see Teresa Agnes standing outside their front door with Brenda Salazar and Ava Paige standing just a few feet behind her. Ben took his seat and scanned the other camera feeds to check the perimeter. “What the hell is your crazy sister and your shucking ex-girlfriend doing here, Thomas?” Minho asked, opening some of the drawers and tossing them a handpiece and a magazine to load it with. “Only shoot if your aim is clear, don’t just shucking pull the trigger.” He looked pointedly at Thomas who gives him a dirty look.

Thomas looked at the screens, his gaze lingering on Teresa before he looked back at his friend. “She wasn’t my girlfriend and don’t call my sister crazy, slinthead!” Thomas frowned as he placed the magazine in. He looked at the screen again and Teresa was looking directly at the camera. She was opening her mouth. “Does this have sound?” Thomas asked Ben.

Ben pressed a few keys and moments later, Teresa’s voice filled the room. “We come in peace. We’re just here to talk,” Teresa said, chancing a glance at Professor Paige. Thomas looked at their old mentor, she was looking pleasantly at the door, as if she was expecting Thomas and his friends to just open it for them. A minute or two passed before Teresa spoke again. She ran a hand through her hair, looking at the camera again; clearly unamused. Thomas and the others could hear a faint  _ tap-tap-tap  _ in the  distance. Brenda’s back was to the door and the camera, looking left and right. She took a few steps forward before walking back to them again. “Tom, I know you’re in there with your slinthead leader and shuckfaced bestfriends, open the goddamn door.” Teresa commanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Professor Paige still looked unfazed by the delay of their entrance which unnerved them a little (a whole lot, if they’re being honest).

Minho snorted. “If she thinks we’re gonna let her in after that comment, she’s got another thing coming.” Minho cocked his gun. He left the security room and checked the streets through the windows, so far he could only see one car. But what if the remaining cars were hiding in his blindspots. “There’s only one car out there I don’t know.” Minho told Alby.

“See any other cars out there?” Alby asked as he looked out himself.

“What are we gonna do?” He shook his head. “It looks like it’s just them.”

“You think we should let them in?” Alby asked, his eyebrow quirking up.

“Oi! Slintheads, Paige’s talking!” They heard Frypan yell from the security room.

Minho and Alby rushed back to them, “We’re only here to talk, Thomas.” Professor Paige said calmly. They all exchanged looks. “Please, you’re out only hope, you and your friends.” Professor Paige told him. “Please, hear us out, I assure you, you’re safe, you’re in no danger. I bring you, none of you, any harm.”

“What a load of klunk.” Minho scoffed. “Pack the things you need and we’ll leave through the garage.” Minho said, leaving the room and heading to his office.

“Shouldn’t we at least, you know, hear them out?” Thomas asked, following Minho to his office. Thomas knew the answer to that but he still had to ask, no matter what happened between them, Teresa was still his sister; she was still his blood.

Minho shook his head and tossed his laptop bag at Thomas. “Last time we trusted Teresa, we ended up in deep klunk. I ain’t doing it again even if it means I have dinner in hell tonight.” Minho said, effectively voicing whatever the rest of the team would have thought if they were present. He turned his back on Thomas and started packing his guns. “Two minutes, we need to move.”

It took them less than two to move, Ben typed in a few codes on the main computer and it sent a virus that would erase, corrupt and destroy all the information and data in all the computers in their building. “Why don’t we use this garage?” Thomas asked when they walked out the elevator. Frypan was carrying his own equipment while Ben, Gally and Alby were struggling with their belongings.

Minho opened the nearest SUV and tossed in their things. “Because, shuckface, this is supposed to be an escape route.” Minho told him.

A throat cleared, “This is all unnecessary.” A irritatingly familiar voice said. Minho grabbed his gun from behind and drew it out before stepping out in the open. Teresa was standing there, her hands raised in surrender while Brenda stood a few feet away from her, her gun was drawn as well. Thomas was standing in front of Teresa. Alby was standing just by the car, his hand poised on the gun behind him. Gally already had his gun in his hand, Frypan was already inside the car with Ben was on the driver’s seat.

Minho wanted to shoot Thomas himself, the shuckface stood purposefully in front of him. “Minho, it’s been awhile; how have you been?” Teresa asked conversationally, not taking her eyes off Thomas. “Alby, Frypan, Ben, Gally. Brother.”

“Let us go and I’m not gonna shoot your girl.” Minho told her but Brenda shook her head. Brenda and Teresa remained unfazed when the echo of a gunshot resounded in the empty garage. “That’s a warning shot.”

Teresa scoffed. “Are you sure?”

“ARE YOU INSANE?” Thomas screeched, turning towards Minho, his eyes wide. “YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ONE OF US!:

Minho rolled his eyes at them. “You know I’m a good shot, Greenie, I don’t miss. I assure you, the next won’t.” Minho said menacingly to Brenda, aiming his gun at Teresa’s head. He needed to be careful and Thomas needed to stay still, one wrong move and Thomas would be shucked.

“Listen Minho, we’re not here to fucking fight.” Brenda told him, lowering her weapon a little. “We’re not even WiCKED anymore.”

Minho shook his head, not too keen on backing down. Being WiCKED was the last thing on the list of reasons why he didn’t trust them. “I know.” Minho told them. “Ava Paige was removed as the Chancellor of WiCKED two months ago. She was replaced by Dr. Janson.” His eyes fell on Professor Paige. “Really, of all the people you could have as a replacement, you choose Shuckface Ratman Janson?”

Professor Paige smiled fondly at the pointman, clearly amused that the years haven’t dulled his tongue or his mind. “If it were up to me, he would be removed from the organization entirely.” She sounded way too honest to make them comfortable. She took a deep breath. “It wouldn’t hurt to hear us out, wouldn’t it, my boy?” The voice of Professor Paige was quiet but it seemed so loud in their heads. “Please, we don’t have a lot of time, and this could be our last shot at changing the future.”

* * *

 

**W.i.C.K.E.D.** _ or _ **World in Cooperation to Kick-start the Experimentations on Dreams** _ is a secret organization that was established by the C.I.A in the late 1980s. It was founded by John Michael, a renowned neuroscientist during that decade. The main objective of the organization was to help the agency train their operatives and the military’s special forces soldiers in combat. They have developed a method that allowed the participants to move in a realistic training ground. It allowed them to kill, shoot and maim each other without causing any permanent or lasting physical harm on their fellow trainees and it also prevents the inevitable casualties that sometimes is an unavoidable result of their training. _

* * *

 

Minho stopped the video and turned the lights on while Thomas turned the projector off. Alby stood up and looked at their guests. “How about getting to your point?” Alby asked. They already knew everything in that video, hell, they were part of the group WiCKED experimented on. They were even called test subjects. Minho still had his hand poised over his gun. He was watching Brenda’s every move because out of their three guests, Brenda was the best trained in hand-to-hand combat and presented a greater threat to their eventual escape. “We already know everything about WiCKED, we don’t need to be reminded or briefed.”

“Do you still not trust us after we graciously let Ben, Gally and Frypan go?” Teresa asked exasperatedly.

Thomas ignored her and looked at his former mentor, watching her smile turn from tentative to sad. “During my time as Chancellor, I have tried my best to shift the use of the Dream Sharing Program to a more humane and beneficial route for all. Instead of it being used as a training method, I hoped it would be used to the recovery of individuals who have undergone traumatic experiences such as yourselves and your other comrades.” Professor Paige said, looking at each of them. Thomas could see the woman who once showed him and Teresa the beauty of dreaming. He tried so hard to believe that this side of her never existed and all that there was in her was evil, pure evil like Janson but he learned long ago that the world wasn’t always black and white, he missed her. “I tried to convince my colleagues but most of them seem to think that it was a pointless venture, it would be more profitable to further the Maze Trials, to, of course, help the Military in combat training.”

“They’re going to open the Maze Trials again.” Teresa told them impatiently. She looked apologetically at Professor Paige for cutting her off. They locked eyes for a moment before she turned her gaze back on Thomas. “They’re planning on bringing a new batch of kids for a more ruthless and extensive training program. He doesn’t care about the result about this.”

“And what exactly do you want us to do about it?” Thomas couldn’t help but ask. “We currently don’t have any hold on him; we can’t stop it no matter how much we want to.” As much as he sympathized with the future victims of Janson and WiCKED, there wasn’t anything they could do about it, their hands were tied as much as theirs were.

“We want you to stop him.” Professor Paige answered. “You’re the only ones who are and will be able to.”

Minho snorted. “With what exactly?” Minho asked, finally speaking up. He stood straighter now and walked over to the table. “Extract every bit of information in his head? Use it against him?” Minho asked, his voice sounding more incredulous with every word out of his mouth. “What makes you think he doesn’t have more damaging information against the men who have the power to destroy WiCKED?”

“Unless you’re not asking us for an extraction…” Alby trailed off. Minho’s jaw clenched.

“I’m not, I’m not asking you to extract information, Mr. Park.” Professor Paige looked at him. “I’m asking you for inception.”

Minho’s eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back, his eyes locked with Alby’s. He turned his gaze back to her, shaking his head. “You’re crazy.” Minho told her. “Inception is impossible.”

“Come now, Minho, we both know Inception’s completely possible.” Her shift to his first name unnerved him. Minho knew she knew and she knew that they knew too, save maybe for Thomas, that Inception was completely impossible. But it wasn’t the method that made her crazy, it was the fact that she even suggested it. “We’ve seen it in action… or have you forgotten?” Professor Paige asked, tilting her head to the side. “I don’t believe you have, seeing that you have dealt with the after effects of it with…”

Minho growled, cutting her off, his fists were clenched at his sides, his glare practically drilling holes in her. “What’s the idea?” Thomas asked before Minho could do anything stupid. “If it’s inception, the idea has to be simple, it can’t be as complicated, not to mention the idea has be something that he will think of. It can’t be  _ I will destroy WiCKED  _ because he’ll know it didn’t come from his own head.”

“Maybe you can work with something as simple as  _ The results of the Trials are enough, WiCKED has fulfilled its purpose _ .” Professor Paige told him. Thomas didn’t know if that would work if he was being honest. He was an expert on Janson.

“WiCKED had a purpose?” Minho snorted. He processed the whole idea and scowled. “That would just put a stop to the Trials. But even so, he’d still know that it wasn’t his idea.”

“Believe it or not, my boy, WiCKED has helped thousands of people. Be it in physical manifestation or psychological, WiCKED has helped people.” Professor Paige said, purposefully ignoring the other half of what he said. Minho opened his mouth to say something else but the professor held her hand up, effectively cutting him off. “I’m not looking for you to stop WiCKED, just Janson’s operations.”

“And we should give you a pat on the back?” Minho spat. “That’s supposed to make the lives you took worth it?”

Paige sighed. “I’m not here to discuss the morality of WiCKED, boys.” She stood up, pushing her chair back. Teresa followed suit. “I’m offering you a job. I’m not looking to keep WiCKED as it is or have it destroyed, I’m simply asking you to stop Janson from terrorizing any more children.” Brenda reached beneath the table, and threw the large duffel bag in front of them. “Stop him from creating any more Gladers.” With that, she turned her back at them and headed to the door.

Minho sunk in the nearest chair, watching the professor, Teresa and Brenda leave their office. Alby was looking at the large duffel bag, probably trying to figure out what was in it. Minho knew that it wasn’t a bomb; the impact of it being thrown on the table would have set it off. Minho was about to snap at someone to shucking it when Thomas stood up and didn’t hesitate in unzipping it. Minho huffed, rolling his eyes. So much for being cautious. “What’s in it?” Minho asked instead of the insult threatening to pass through his lips. 

Thomas pulled out a piece of paper. “It’s from them.” Thomas announced, (‘No, really, shank? We weren’t here?’). “It’s the  down payment for the job.” He pulled out a bundle of bills. “They’re really sure we’re gonna take it, aren’t they?”

“So we’re taking this job?” Minho asked, sighing because he already knew the answer to that. He’s known the answer since Teresa mentioned Janson’s plans on creating more Gladers. Alby pushed himself off the chair and walked over to the table. He grabbed a brick of money and shrugged. “You do realise that we’re risking ourselves and our own freedom for this, right?”

“We’ll need new faces for this.” Thomas told them, ignoring Minho’s question. He sat down on the chair and looked at Minho. “Janson’s gonna know something’s up if he sees any of us. He’ll expect some kind of attack. We need to catch him off guard. That is gonna be hard.”

“Not to mention, actually getting him to one place.” Alby grumbled. “Man, how long do you think we’ve got?”

Minho cracked his knuckles and tried to think of a possible timeline. “If Janson was preceded by anyone other than Paige, he would probably have started the screening process already. It’s been two months since he got the job, plenty of time to get the funding and approvals.” Minho didn’t understand how anyone could trust an organization that called themselves WiCKED. The logic was truly lost on him. “Lucky for us, Paige knows how to take advantage of the situation. She would make sure that she had enough time to make a plan and execute it before Janson even began.” Minho said, standing up. He looked around, moving towards a computer. He attempted to turn it on. He was met with a blank screen.  _ Right. Virus.  _ “How about we get to the new place first?” Minho asked, pushing himself off the chair. “This place has been compromised, I’m not comfortable in staying at a place where they know to look for us.” Minho said, gathering his things again. He didn’t have to turn around to know that his friends were following him.

* * *

 

“What did Paige want?” Gally asked when they arrived at their new headquarters. “She say anything important?”

“She offered us a job.” Thomas answered, placing his computer on the table. “It’s Janson.”

Ben froze and almost dropped the tray in his hand. “What?” Ben asked. “What about Janson?”

Alby threw him a dirty look before walking over to their friend and taking the tray from him. “Paige wants us to perform Inception on Janson.” Alby told him. He placed the tray on the table before sitting on the arm of the nearest chair. “We haven’t given her an answer.”

“You didn’t say no.” Gally dropped on a chair and looked at them. Thomas could see the hostility behind the calm expression. Gally’s eyes lingered on Minho. “Are you asking us if we should take it or have you already made a decision?”

Alby looked at Ben and then at Gally. “Janson’s planning on bringing a new batch of kids to become gladers.” Thomas told him. “We don’t have a choice but to take this job, man.” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, that sounded insensitive.”

“But can we really do this?” Frypan asked. “I mean, sure, we have the talent but Janson?”

“He’s not a talented dreamer, we all know that.” Gally remembered Janson floundering in the Dream world like they were on their first few days. “But his mind more guarded when he’s asleep than he’s awake,”

“Look, we’re not gonna force any of you to join this job.” Minho told them. “But we just wanted you guys to know.”

All eyes turned to Ben, who hasn’t said a word. He looked up and almost shrunk back at the intensity of their stares. Ben knew the risks but Janson couldn’t do anything to them anymore… right? And could he really let other children suffer the way they did? He raked a hand through his hair and steeled himself. “I… I want to help.” Ben told him. “I don’t want anyone to go through what we did.”

Alby regarded him for a moment before nodding and his eyes falling on Gally. “Gally?”

Gally leaned forward. “You know I’m in, the question is… are we gonna tell him about this?” Gally asked, looking at Minho.

“No.” Minho told him, his eyes narrowing. “We don’t have to involve him.”

“Minho…”

“Frypan, you in?” Minho asked, cutting Gally off. Gally opened his mouth, but the glare Minho sent him made him close it again. 

* * *

 

They all agreed to take the job. Ben, aside from being the hacker, decided to help Frypan with the Compounds, Thomas was working as one of the Architects. They decided that Alby won’t be acting as the extractor or the one who’ll be planting the idea. He and Gally were looking for new people to rope in as well as figure out a plan on how they were going to plant the idea. Getting new people was supposed to be easy but that was proving to be as difficult as figuring out how to simplify the idea of they were going to plant.

Minho massaged his temples. Of all the subjects they could get, they had to get Shuckface Ratman Janson. He heard the door of the warehouse open. Alby and Thomas’ voice filtered in, there was another voice though, an unfamiliar one. Minho poked his head out of his office, just in time to see Thomas ushering the guy, who looked around their age, inside one of their makeshift conference rooms. Alby stopped by his door, he looked conflicted. “What?” Minho asked when Alby just stood in front of him. Alby’s eyes met his and Minho’s gut suddenly sunk. Minho had a feeling that he knew what this is gonna be about .

Alby pursed his lips before opening his mouth. “We need to talk.” Alby said curtly before turning on his heel and headed back to his office. He heard a door creak, he looked at the direction it came from and found Thomas poking his head out to look at them. When he caught his eye, Thomas hurriedly slammed the door shut.  _ Not inconspicuous at all. _ Minho rolled his eyes. Thomas must have known what this was about. The heavy feeling in his gut was settling and he was sure that he wasn’t going to like the conversation he’ll be having with Alby. Nonetheless, he headed to Alby’s office. He opened the door, not bothering to knock.

Minho closed the door behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest. “What, shank?” Minho asked.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Gally joined them. Minho pinched the bridge of his nose. He was certain that he wasn’t going to like this at all. “We’re not gonna be happy about this conversation, are we?” Gally asked as he leaned on the wall beside the door. “What is it?”

Alby leveled them with a look. Minho always felt like Alby was trying to intimidate him whenever he did that. Too bad for him, it doesn’t really work. Alby took a deep breath. “We need a forger.” His voice firm and full of authority. “We need a damn good one.”

Minho scowled, his eyebrow quirking up. Minho knew who Alby wanted to get but… that person isn’t available at the moment. “I know a few good ones.” Minho said, stirring the conversation away from  _ him.  _ “We worked well with Sonya, right? As far as I know D-Agency is still in business.” Minho pulled his phone out. “Sonya works with Harriet, which I guess is good, she’s a good extractor. A little training, she might be able to pull this off.”

“If that doesn’t work, Maki, Seishiro… they still owe us, right?” Gally interjected

Alby didn’t look surprised at their suggestion. He cleared his throat and looked at the folders on his table before looking up at them. “We’re not looking for an extractor right now or a whole crew.” Alby told them, Minho knew he was trying his best to be patient. “You know who I'm talking about. Sonya’s skill is high, even the D-Agency but I'm not talking about them “

Minho heard Gally shifting behind him. Although Minho understood why the shank was there, he couldn’t help the irritation he was beginning to feel. Minho took a deep breath before he opened his mouth again. “The options we have are good. They’re enough.” Minho insisted.

Alby snorted, shaking his head. “Not for this.” Alby pushed himself off his chair and crossed the room to pour himself a drink. “Let me rephrase that, we don’t just need a good forger, we need the fucking best.” Alby drank the contents of his glass in one go, ignoring the burn he must have felt.

Minho’s stance was tense and closed to the idea as was Gally but he looked calmer than the former. “We’re not bringing him in.” Minho told him, dropping the oblivious act. They worked so hard in very ng him out. He wasn’t going to throw it away just for this job. Janson wasn't worth that. He wasn’t going to risk the sense of peace he’s gotten for that shuckface again. “We’re not Alby. We can find other people. We don’t need him.”

Alby knew that this conversation was gonna be difficult, especially with Minho. Gally wasn’t giving anything away, which unnerved him a bit. He understood why Minho was being stubborn about the whole thing, he did, truly. But he also knew that Minho and Gally knew that they needed him. “I just told you, man. We need a great forger.” Alby said patiently. “We need someone who knows what they’re doing.”

Gally stood straighter, and shook his head. They weren’t going to budge but Alby wasn’t going to budge either. And besides, it wasn’t their decision anyway. “He’s not the only one who's good at Forging, Alby.” Gally pointed out. “Minho’s right, for once, we don’t need to bring him in.”

“Weren't you the one pushing Minho to talk to him about this job?” Alby asked.

“Tell him about the job, yes, but have him join in?” Gally scoffed, “Are you out of your mind? No shucking way. There are other good forgers out there, not just him.” Minho would have applauded if it was any other occasion. “I agree with Minho on this one, Alby, I don’t want him here.”

Alby poured himself another glass. “I don’t need good, haven’t you slintheads been listening to me? I need the best and try to twist and suggest every shucking dreamer you know, we all know that Newt’s the best.” Alby poured them a glass as well. He handed it to them, it wasn’t a peace offering, not in the least. Alby knew what he was asking and he hated himself a little for asking. “We need him.”

Minho huffed. “I’m not saying he’s not.” Minho snapped. “Hell, he’s one of the best dreamers out there. I won’t hesitate listing him as one of the top ones if I had to list the best.” Minho glared at Alby. He felt slightly offended that Alby would even insinuate that he was underestimating Newt like that. He wouldn’t not if he wanted to be able to walk again.

“The last time Newt dreamt with us, he lost touch with reality.” Gally told him. “Alby, you're asking for a lot here, not just from Newt but Minho as well.”

“I’m aware of that, Captain Gally.” Alby snapped. “If you shanks put aside your feelings for him for a moment and try to weigh our options objectively, you’ll come to the same conclusion we did.”

Minho choked on his drink. He tightened his grip on the glass, tempted in throwing it at Alby’s head. The love triangle between Gally, Minho and Newt hasn't been a secret for a long time. Even if it were, it was one of the worst kept secrets in their circle. They haven't really talked about it, not since Newt left them. Minho was aware of the feelings Gally had for Newt, as well as the feelings Newt had for the shank. Gally knew that whatever love Newt felt for him, it wasn’t comparable to the love he felt for Minho. As far as Minho knows, Gally didn’t resent him for that. “Our relationship has nothing to do with this.” Minho growled. 

Minho felt slightly frustrated with his friend. Alby was there with them since the beginning. He knew what Newt went through in WiCKED. Trivializing what the shuck was stopping Minho from dragging Newt’s butt into this was stupid and unnecessary because Alby knew, he was supposed to understand Minho and Gally’s reservations. “We can’t drag him back to this life; I can’t let you do that, man. I can’t.”

Alby opened his arms and raised them as if showing them the room for the first time. “This is our life.” Alby told them, every word out of his mouth was punctuated with emphasis. “I understand he took a break but, this is our life.” Alby folded his arms back in front of him.

“But he got out, Alby.” Gally said quietly.

Minho shook his head, not bothering to hide his frustration. “I got him out.” Minho ground out. “I got him out, Alby, and you're asking me to drag him back.”

Alby softened slightly at his friend's words but he still had to insist on this. Minho was going to lose this argument, he had to. “He’s a dreamer, or did you forget that?” Alby asked. “He’s a dreamer, like you and me. This is his life as much as it is ours.” Alby told them. “Like you said, he’s one of the best dreamers in our world, do you really think he’d let this all go just cause he hit a slump?” Alby watched the pair carefully. Hopefully, his words was getting through to them. “I know I wouldn’t be able to and we know that the Newt we know wouldn’t either. The stupid shank wouldn't be able to last too long in the real world.” Alby took a deep breath. “This can’t be enough for him, it isn’t enough for any of us.”

Minho clenched his fists. Alby was making sense and he hated it. He can’t do this. Newt was living his life as far away as possible from all of this shit. He was trying to live a normal life. He was somewhere safe, somewhere no one would be able to get to him or use his gifts and talents against him. He was safe, he can't jeopardize that… Minho took a deep breath. “I’m not telling you where he is.”

Alby was very tempted in crowding Minho against the wall and beat him senseless. He wished that the bloody shank wasn't so stubborn. His jaw was set, and his eyes hardened. “Look, I get you love him and you want to keep him away from harm but Minho, wake up! You’re being a shucking idiot about this!” Alby snapped at him. He walked over to his friend. “You want this world to be safe for him? You don’t want any threats to his 'normal’ life?” Alby asked, he grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. “Let’s take WiCKED down, let’s make sure Janson won't make any more gladers. Let’s bring him down so the world doesn't see another Newt and Ben.” Alby tightened his grip on his shoulder, hoping that he would finally be able to get through to his friend. He looked straight into his eyes. “We need the best forger to do that, and we already agreed that that’s Newt. His vacation is over, man; you know that he’ll want to be part of this.” Minho knew that, that’s why he was so adamant on refusing already before it could reach Newt. “Stop trying to be his shucking knight in shining armor, man. He doesn’t need that. He’s not a damned princess waiting to be rescued.”

Alby realised that was possibly the worst thing to say when Minho’s nostrils flared. “I’m not trying to be anything,  _ Alby. _ ” Minho spat. “We need a fucking thief? A fucking Forger? We have so many people on our list that can fill that job out nicely, Alby… we don’t need Newt.”

The door opened and Minho didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Thomas. “But..” Thomas began to say. Minho already knew he was losing the argument. Gally’s silence wasn’t approval but it wasn’t rejection either. “He’s the best, we all know that and for this job, like what Alby said, the only option we have is getting the best. It’s the best way to ensure our survival.” Thomas was being reasonable and he hated that. “No one would dare to try and go against Janson or WiCKED, you know that. No one’s as crazy as we are to even attempt it.”

He whipped around and glared at Gally. “You’re not gonna say anything against this?”

“You and I both know that Alby’s right.” Gally told him, sounding defeated. “Newt would want to be part of this.”

Minho worried his bottom lip, trying to come up with a new argument but there was none. His argument had lost and been exhausted even before the discussion began but he had to at least try. He took a deep breath, he knew that they were right but God, can he really do it to Newt? Newt is the best forger in the business. Attempting the job with someone with lesser skills was a large risk and it might cause them their lives. “I don’t agree with this.” Minho told them. Newt was their best option. “If he says no, that’ll be the end of it.” Minho looked at Alby then at Thomas who nodded. “No means no.” They knew that Newt wasn’t gonna say no. He’s been out of the business for too long, they didn’t have to see him to know that he was already bored out of his mind. No better way to make a comeback than this job, right?

* * *

 

_ Minho was in the middle of packing his suitcase when he noticed his roommate wasn’t doing the same. He looked at the empty suitcase before his eyes drifted towards Newt, a frown forming on his face. Newt was sitting by the window, looking out at the horizon. His clothes were still in a pile around the bed as it had been a half an hour ago when they all decided to leave. Newt’s hand was gripping the inside of his arm, the one where his line was usually pierced into. Minho thought the bruise was hurting like it sometimes did but the blood dripping from his hand told him otherwise. MInho grabbed a clean shirt from his suitcase and rushed towards Newt. He pressed the shirt to the open wounds, looking up at Newt. “Newt?” Minho placed a little pressure on the injury. It didn’t get him a glare like it normally would. “Izzy... What’s wrong?” Minho asked gently. _

_ Newt shook his head, closing his eyes. He leaned on Minho’s shoulder. “I...” Newt started to say but he closed his mouth and shook his head again. _

_ Minho pulled back a little to look at him. “Newt.” He made Newt look him in the eye. “Tell me.” He whispered. “Tell me what’s going on in shucking head of yours.” He told him without any real bite to it despite his words. _

_ Newt shook his head again. Minho was about to prod him again when Newt sniffled. “I don’t what’s real anymore.” Minho almost didn’t hear it, his voice was so small. Newt leaned his head on MInho’s shoulder again. Minho ignored the wetness he felt on his shoulder as he massaged Newt’s back. Newt was taking deep breaths, trying to suppress his body from shaking so hard. He was failing. _

_ Minho wrapped the shirt around Newt’s arm and pulled him away from the window. He kicked the suitcase off the bed and made Newt sit down on it. He stepped away from Newt but the latter held on to him, and his words moments earlier rang in his head, ‘ _ **_I don’t know what’s real anymore’_ ** _. He leaned his forehead against Newt’s. “Put pressure on it.” Minho instructed him. Newt’s uninjured arm came up to grip MInho’s shirt, refusing to let him go instead. “I’m not leaving.” MInho told him. “I just need to get the first aid kit from the bathroom, okay?” Minho ran a hand through Newt’s hair. “I’ll be right back, 10 seconds at the most.” Newt looked into his eyes, maybe determining whether or not he was lying before letting him go. _

_ Newt stayed quiet the whole time Minho tended to his injury. He stayed quiet as Alby, Frypan and Thomas stopped by their room to fetch them. He didn’t contradict Minho when he said that Newt didn’t want to leave yet because he didn’t . He didn’t really know what he wanted at the moment. He didn’t know if it mattered, he didn’t know if he was Under or he was really awake. He didn’t notice the shanks’ smug voices when Minho said that they can’t check on Newt. He didn’t notice MInho pulling the sheets over Newt’s body or that Minho stayed with him until later that day, when opened his eyes and found the man sleeping next to him. He vaguely remembered Minho slamming the door of their hotel room. Newt could only guess that the shanks were wiggling their eyebrows suggestively.. _

_ Minho opened his eyes an hour or so later. Newt was awake now, looking at his wound. He shifted on the bed, drawing the paler boy closer. Newt looked back at him. He smiled, “Sorry.” Newt told him. _

_ Minho’s eyebrows furrowed, tilting his head in question. “For what?” Minho tugged him back down in his arms. _

_ Newt kissed his chest and closing his eyes. “Making you stay.” Newt answered. “Didn’t give you much of a choice, did I?” _

_ “You didn’t make me do anything, Izzy.” Minho told him. “You will always come first.” Minho hooked his finger under Newt’s chin and made him look up at him. MInho looked in his eyes and knew that even now, Newt was still struggling to get a grip on reality. He was still confused on what was reality and what was a dream. “I’m real.” Minho told him. He leaned down to press his lips against Newt’s. “I’m real, you’re awake Izzy. You’re awake.” _

* * *

 

Minho sat on the plane, trying to figure out what to say when he sees Newt later that day. He was torn between excitement and dread. He was excited to see him because it’s been 2 years since he last did. He was dreading the meeting because he knew the moment he suggested a job, Newt would jump on it and he can’t do or say anything that would deter the man from coming back. There was also the fact he made a promise to Newt the last time he saw him. He swore that the next time that they’d see each other, they’ll be together. There won’t be any more goodbyes, no more jobs... Just them. Minho wondered if that promise has ever been possible to keep. He honestly didn’t know if he could ever say that the last job he’d do was the last job he would do because like Alby, he wasn’t sure if he could give it all up. He realised how unfair it was to assume that Newt did and he regretted even thinking it.

Minho looked out the window, sighing heavily. He didn’t think that they’d be seeing each other so soon. He honestly thought it’d be a few more years than this but here he was, flying out to recruit him back to the world of chaos Minho helped him escape. 

* * *

 

_ Minho was lying on his back with Newt lying on top of him. He’d been awake for the past 10 minutes and he was sure Newt has been awake far longer than he had been. Minho would usually roll them over and kiss Newt good morning, morning breath and all, but today, Newt was tracing words onto his skin. He didn’t understand most of them, they were in languages he didn’t really know. He liked to think that the meaning was the same as the first sentence he traced on his skin. The ‘I love you’ was like a newly applied tattoo on his skin. It burned in a good way. Newt never said it first before. It was always Minho who says it first. He was trying to stop himself from moving too much but when Newt started ending the phrase with a kiss, he couldn’t keep still any longer. “You’re in a good mood this morning.” Minho smiled, opening his eyes to look at his lover. He threw an arm around his waist. “Good morning Izzy.” _

_ Newt hummed, MInho could feel him smiling against his chest. “Woke up in a good mood.” Newt said, moving up and nipping at his collarbone. Newt straddled his hips before capturing Minho’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I think it’s been a while since I woke up first.” _

_ Minho nodded. “Yeah, it’s been a while.” Minho sucked on his bottom lip, wrapping his arm securely around Newt’s waist as the other cupped the back of Newt’s head. He rolled them over, pressing Newt back on the bed. He hitched Newt’s leg on his waist and before they could go any further, Minho’s phone started ringing. Minho was going to ignore it but Newt was already pushing him away to look at who it was. Minho pressed kisses on his shoulder. “Who is it?” Minho growled. _

_ Newt hummed appreciatively at the kisses. “It’s Alby.” Newt answered, showing him the screen. Minho grabbed the phone from Newt and his finger hovered over the reject button to stop the ringing. He wanted to go back to kissing the younger boy but Newt made a disgruntled noise and shook his head. “It might be important.” Newt scolded. Minho groaned, not exactly happy with Newt’s sensibility and thoughtfulness. Newt sat up. “We can continue this later.” _

_ Minho wasn’t pouting. He wasn’t. Newt looked like he was going to point it out but he decided against it when Minho slid his finger across the screen. He glared at Newt, realising that if Alby was calling about something important, he would have called again. Newt smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss on Minho’s lips. “This better be important, you cockblocker.” Minho sneered. “Like life or death important.” _

_ Alby had the audacity to chuckle. “Why, were you busy?” Alby asked. _

_ Minho had the urge to flip him off but it wasn’t as satisfying when the shank couldn’t see him doing it. Newt was looking at his own phone. “Yes, I was. Why the fuck are you calling? What time is it there” Minho asked irritably. _

_ Alby barked out a laugh. “Does it matter what time it is?” Alby asked. Minho could hear glasses clinking at the other end of the line. “We need you back, man. I need you back.” Alby told him honestly. He really sounded desperate. “Thomas is a shit pointman and Gally points and shoots before asking any questions.” _

_ Newt was looking at him, his eyebrow quirking up. “What does he want?” Newt mouthed. Minho held up his hand and listened to Alby. He was complaining about Thomas and Gally, especially how often they bicker and the sexual tension that was practically suffocating when he has them in one room. _

_ Minho huffed again. “Did you call me to just shucking complain about your current crew?” MInho asked irritably. “Because I was about to have sex and having to make conversation with you made my boner disappear.” Minho said, making Newt hitting him on the shoulder. _

_ “DUDE.” Alby whined. “Too much information!” Alby was grimacing at the thought Minho conjured in his mind. “Why did you have to tell me that, man, that is not something I want in my head, man. What the fuck.” He could imagine Alby hitting his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. “Are you sleeping around, fuckface?” Alby asked, stirring the conversation away from his arousal at the moment. “I thought you and Newt finally got it together. Are you cheating on him you worthless piece of klunk?” _

_ “Whatever me and Newt have is none of your business, shank.” MInho sniped. _

_ “He’s my best friend shuckface, of course it is my business.” Alby snorted. “Speaking of the shank, got any news on him?” _

_ Minho looked at Newt who was currently looking at recipes. “Dude, if I knew anything, I ain’t telling you anything.” He said quietly. “What do you want?” He asked again. _

_ Alby sighed again. “See if I ever call you again,” Alby told him. “I got a job and I need my real pointman.” Minho could hear the desperation in his voice. “Get on the next flight outta wherever the fuck you are.” _

* * *

Minho walked out of the airport and almost immediately spotted Jorge in the sea of people in the waiting area. His eyes turned into slits when he noticed the sign Jorge was holding. Trust the shank to include a fucking insult in his card. He flipped him off as he walked closer to the man. “You should be down on your knees kissing my feet will all the favours I’ve done for you,  _ hermano _ .” Jorge said, rolling his eyes.

Minho rolled his eyes. “Not that you’ve been doing any of them for free, shuckface.” Minho shot back. “Did you tell him?”

Jorge smirked, looking at his bag. “You sure packed light.” Jorge commented. “He doesn’t know, thought it’d be best to make it a surprise.”

Minho nodded. “How is he?”

“He’s fine, great.” Jorge told him. “Very independent. Refuses to let me help in anything.” Jorge sighed heavily. “It’s a hardship to be honest. He’s too stubborn for his own good, might be more stubborn than you.”

“That’s my Newt.” Minho said proudly. Jorge rolled his eyes. “Where is he now?”

“At home, last I know, he’s keeping himself busy looking at blueprints.” Jorge grabbed his bag from him. “He tries to reconstruct it when he goes under.” Jorge led him to the car.

Minho froze. “You let him dream?”

Jorge turned to look at him, “We both know that your little Angel doesn’t let anyone bark orders at him,  _ hermano _ .” He shrugged. “It was either let him do it with my supervision or make him sneak behind my back and get him in more trouble.” He was clearly not bothered by the fact that Newt was dreaming again. Jorge knew why Newt disappeared from the industry. But Jorge did have a point. Alby was right too though, reality really wasn’t enough for any of them.

* * *

_ Newt was setting up the DVD, Minho was on the couch, watching him carefully. “Aren’t you gonna tell me you don’t want me to go?” Minho asked him once Newt placed the DVD in the player. _

_ Newt walked over to the couch, settling next to him. “Of course not.” Newt answered. He entwined their fingers together, “I don’t want you to go.” Newt told him honestly. “But I don’t want you to stay if you want to go though.” Minho honestly wanted Newt to ask him to stay but he knew Newt will never do it. He wanted to ask Newt to come with him but there were still days Newt would shut him and the world out. His smiles just only became sincere and happy... Coming back just when those began to appear again was dangerous. MInho was afraid that he’ll lose it again and it might be harder to get it back if he loses it again. MInho was afraid of the hell Newt was gonna go through. He was afraid for Newt. _

_ "I want to stay with you too though." Minho pulled him closer. _

_ "I can't come back, Min." Newt told him. "I'm... I can't, not this job or the next. Not yet." _

_ Minho closed his eyes. "I know." he whispered. "Alby wants me to fly out tonight." _

_ "He's always been impatient, hasn't he?" Newt smiled against his neck. "Be careful, don't die." _

_ Minho smiled and kissed him. "Great, I'm bloody inspired." _

* * *

 

Jorge dropped him off at their house and Minho stood outside for a good 10 minutes before he decided to ring the doorbell. He heard someone hurrying outside and moments later, the door burst open. Minho looked up and his breath hitched when he saw Newt. His eyes widened adorably, and Minho had to step away from the gate to avoid getting hit by it. Minho caught Newt in his arms, easily lifting him off his feet. He breathed in the familiar scent of home as Newt wrapped his arms around his neck. They looked like they stepped out of a shucking romance comedy poster. He didn’t want to ever let him go again. He missed this boy so much.

It felt like forever before one of them pulled away, and Minho wanted to stay in that moment because damn, he missed him so damn much. “You lost weight.” Newt said, a disapproving expression on his face, “Have you been eating right?” He asked.

Minho smiled, rolling his eyes. “The past few weeks has been busy.” Minho told him. He leaned his forehead against Newt’s. “Don’t I get a kiss?” Minho smirked, wrapping his arms more securely around him. “It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” He closed his eyes, trying to get lost in the moment. “You look good, Izzy.” Minho told him. “Better.” He pecked his lips before pulling away.  _ Happier. _

Newt chuckled, shoving his face away. “Flatterer.” Newt rolled his eyes. “I figured you were going to show your face sooner or later.”

Minho’s eyebrow arched at that. “Why’s that?” Minho asked. Newt tugged on his arm, pulling him inside.

Newt looked at him for a moment before shrugging, Newt led him upstairs, dropping his bag at the entryway of their bedroom. “Story later.”

* * *

 

Aris looked at the PASIV Device suspiciously before turning to look at Thomas. “Explain to me what exactly this is again.” Aris told him.

Thomas nodded. “That’s a PASIV Device.” Thomas told him. “It stands for Portable Automated Somnacin IntraVenous Device. It’s used to inject the Somancin, a compound used in dream sharing, to the team and the subject.” Thomas explained, opening the case. Aris whistled behind him. “I promise that it’s not as complicated as it looks.” Thomas told him.

Aris snorted. “I have a feeling that it’s more complicated than I think it is.” Aris rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, Professor Paige and Ms. Agnes recommended me to you and you guys to me, but I don’t know exactly what’s going on here.” Aris crossed his arms over his chest. “You seem to though, and let me be frank, I’m kind of panicking right now because this shit looks shady as fuck, you know?” Aris told him.

Thomas bite his bottom lip and scratched his head. He didn’t know how to explain this any better. “This is a shady business, man.” Thomas told him honestly. Aris’ eyes widened and he took a step back. “Not that it’s always shady. We really do some good here. It’s not really drugs or anything illegal, yeah?” Thomas told him quickly. “It’s just not... That strictly legal.”

Aris wasn’t sure what to make of that. “Professor Paige said you needed someone who knows a things or two about Architecture.” Aris told him. “I’m not licensed yet, I’m just a student. I was trying to get some extra cash.” Aris told him. “If you need an architect, like a licensed one, you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Thomas waved his hand, dismissing Aris’ worry. “We don’t need you to be licensed.” Thomas told him. “Look, Professor Paige recommended you because you’re one of her brightest students and the test we did out there, the maze, well, that actually showed that you have potential for the job.”

“Okay.” Aris said slowly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to participate in this anymore. “So this maze test, you tried it too?”

“We did something like that when started out.” Thomas said, running a hand through his hair. He looked back at the Device. “Look, before we can actually share any vital information about the job, we need to make sure that you’re in.” Thomas explained to him. “If you don’t want this, then you have to say it soon.” Alby entered the warehouse and walked over to them. “Hey Alby, you remember Aris, right?” Thomas asked.

Alby nodded, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Thomas set you up good?” Alby asked. Aris glanced at Thomas who smiled encouragingly at him before he hesitantly nodded to answer the question. Alby looked at Thomas. “Heard from the lovebirds yet?”

Thomas shook his head. “Nah, Minho’s been hush hush but Jorge’s been in touch and said that they’re together.” Thomas told him. “Just catching up, you know.”

Alby grimaced. “Ugh.” He looked at Aris. “Look, man, if you’re in this, you’re in this, yeah? No go backs.” Alby told him seriously. “So think long and hard, if you screw us over, this’ll be the last time you ever hear the word drea again, capsisce?” Thomas wanted to slap Alby. That wasn’t what Aris needed to hear at that moment. He vividly remembered the first conversation he ever had with Alby and it eerily similar to this conversation right now. “I promise you that.” Thomas sighed heavily next to Aris.

“We’re trying to convince him to join us, klunkhead, not scare him away.” Thomas muttered under his breath.

Alby turned to him, rolling his eyes. He flicked Thomas’ forehead. “I don’t have time to dilly dally, have to give it to him straight. Soon as you’re done, call Minho and tell him to hurry the fuck up. We have plans to make.” He looked back at Aris. “And you, think long and hard but make it snappy, got it?” Alby didn’t wait for Aris to responded before he left them alone again.

Aris looked at Thomas, his eyes wide. “Uhhh...” He began to say.

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. “That didn’t help at all, did it?” Thomas asked, a sad exasperated smile on his face. Aris made an unstable gesture with his hand. “I know this is a lot to take in, I’ll be overwhelmed too, take a day or two, we’ll be here.”

Aris tilted his head. “What makes you so sure that I’m not gonna run to the police after I leave this place?” Aris asked.

Thomas chuckled and shrugged. “I don’t know to be honest, instinct, I guess?” Thomas smiled. “You are a lot like me when I started in this career, well, most of us, really. We were young when we started out. But if you do, the police won’t believe you and what exactly are you gonna rat us out on?” Thomas asked. He was sure he hasn’t shown any illegal stuff to Aris. “Just think about it, okay? If you’re in, you’re in. Alby’s right, if you screw us over, we don’t forgive and forget that easily and we might work in dreams but we inflict pain in reality.”

Alby was sitting at his desk when Thomas walked inside his office. He had his feet propped up and file in his hands. There was a bottle of bourbon waiting on the table with two glasses. “You done with the shank?” Alby asked, not bothering to look up from the folder.

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” Thomas rolled his eyes. “You shouldn’t have scared him like that, man. You’ve always been klunk at introductions.”

“Well, that’s always been Newt’s job anyway, Newt and Nick’s.” Alby shrugged. “You were the first Greenie I had to welcome in the Glade.”

* * *

 

_ “Hey, Tommy, breathe.” Newt said, gripping his shoulder. Thomas looked at him, his eyes wide and he tried to take a gasp of air but it was caught in his throat. “Slowly, you bloody shank. How stupid are you gonna feel if you find out that you died choking on air?!” Newt rubbed comforting circles on his back. He wasn’t supposed to be there, he wasn’t supposed to be part of the experiment. He shouldn’t be under… how can he help them if he was under too? Was Teresa watching them? Fuck, what was happening? What the shuck was going on? Thomas felt so confused. “Hey, hey. I’m here, breathe.” Newt reminded him, placing his hand over his chest. “Just in and out.” _

_ “Alby does that to everyone?” Thomas managed to ask. _

_ “No, it’s usually me with Nick but ever since Nick, you know… bit the bullet and… well, I got caught up.” Newt said guiltily. “Bloody shank doesn’t know how to calm a bugging baby if his life depended on it.” Newt rolled his eyes. “Come on, get up.” _

_ “You got caught up with what?” Thomas asked _

_ “Not important at the moment.” Newt told him. “What are you bloody doing here anyway?” _

_ “He’s here to help me.” Janson appeared behind them, making Newt jump. “Where are your keepers? Gather them in the Council Hall.”  _

* * *

 

“Whose file is that?” Thomas asked, going around the table and looked over his shoulder but he couldn’t really see it because Alby wasn’t letting him peek.

“One of the two people we know of who had inception performed on them.” Alby said, closing the file and handing it over to Thomas. Thomas opened it and his jaw fell. Thomas lifted it closer, reading the content. He remembered Janson saying that the inception experiment was unsuccessful. He remembered the bastard typing it in his computer  _ ‘the subject has shown resistance to the idea. Inception failed’.  _ Now there was a file telling him that it worked. He looked at the paper and tried to determine if it was a real report. “You didn’t know?” Alby asked. “Why do you think Minho has a stick up his ass about this whole thing?”

* * *

 

Minho rolled to his side of the bed, dragging Newt with him. Newt settled his head on Minho’s chest, pressing a kiss on the skin he can reach before closing his eyes. “I forgot how warm you are.” Newt told him.

Minho kissed the top of his head, wrapping his arm more securely around Newt. He didn’t want this moment to end but sooner or later, they needed to discuss why Minho made the trip. The smile that greeted him earlier was genuine, the laughter and the giggles that he’s been able to get out of the boy lying on top of him were real and genuine and heartfelt. He didn’t want to drag him into a life where the possible of that disappearing was high. Newt was happy here, he wasn’t troubled by the demons that were surely waiting to devour him once he came back to the dreaming business. Minho wanted to be selfish for Newt because he knew his best friend would never be selfish for himself. He would save the world because he cared far too much about other people and not just because he wanted to become the hero. Newt cared far too much to be selfish. Maybe it should’ve been Alby who came to convince Newt to come back instead of him because Minho himself, still needed to be convinced why Newt had to come back.

Newt traced random patterns on Minho’s chest, smiling when it gained a sound of approval from the pointman.

“I know why you’re here.” Newt whispered after what felt like an eternity. Minho’s brain froze for a moment. “Ava Paige reached out to me too, I know about the job that’s why I know you were coming.”

Minho’s eyes closed, he brought him closer by curling his arm tighter around him. Burrowing his nose in Newt’s hair, “What did she tell you?” Minho asked.

“Exactly what she told you.” New told him. “Janson’s planning on getting a new group of kids to experiment on.” Newt answered, he looked up at him. “She said he’s in the middle of getting the necessary government approvals to get it going. She got your team and she guessed that you’ll be needing a forger.”

Minho caressed Newt’s cheek, looking into his eyes. “I guess it’s too late to say you shouldn’t listen to a word she says, isn’t it?” Minho sighed. “Are you coming back?” he asked, his voice barely just above a whisper.

Newt cupped his jaw and kissed him. “Min, you need me. I already booked a plane for tomorrow morning.”

Any hope of Newt refusing went out the window. That was the answer he expected but he it wasn’t the one he wanted to hear. Minho knew the answer he wanted to hear.  “I don’t want you to.” He sat up and making Newt sit up as well. “I don’t want you in this life again.”

“Minho,” Newt took his face in his hands and pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together. “I'm part of this life, you need a good forger.”

“Is this what you want?” Minho asked, pulling back to look in his eyes. “Or is this something you think you have to do?”

“I have a chance to prevent children for ever going through what we’ve gone through, Minho.” Newt’s gaze flickered to the window for a moment, before looking at Minho again. He looked determined and Minho knew this was already a losing battle. “I am the best forger out there, and you know I know Janson better than anyone. I can do this, you need me to do this.”

Minho shook his head and took a deep breath. “I know.” Minho made him look up. “I know, and I wish you weren’t the best, I wish you didn’t know him so well.” Minho turned his head to press his lips on Newt’s hand. “I still want you to stay here though, I don’t want you to be perfect for this job, Newt. I want you to  tell me no.” Minho told him honestly. 

“Who were you planning on replacing me with?” Newt asked. “Let me guess, Sonya? Someone from Maki and Seishiro’s crew?” 

Minho ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “Yeah, they’re good.” Minho told him. “Jesus, you’ve already been through enough, Newt. Going inside Janson’s head? I don’t want you to…”

“What?” Newt frowned, withdrawing his hands and crossing his arms over his chest. “You think I’m too weak? Is that it?”

“Of course not, Izzy.” Minho said immediately. “I don’t think you’re weak… Fuck,” He took Newt’s wrists in his hands and pulled him closer. “Fuck, you’re one of the strongest people I know, you’re strong, Newt. Don’t forget that. I know that, I believe in that.”

Newt’s eyes drifted to their hands and then up at Minho’s face. “Then what is it?”

Minho bit his bottom lip, looking for the right words to say but as he tried to construct the answer in his head, the more wrong it sounded. “I want to be with you.” Minho blurted out. “When all this is over… I want to be with you, like really be with you, I want you to be happy.”

“And you think, me helping take WiCKED or Janson down would jeopardize that?” Newt asked. “Minho, you say you’re not questioning my abilities but right now, you are. I can do this.”

“Shuck Newt, can you quit being a stubborn slinthead and listen to me?” Minho groaned in exasperation. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Are you trying to be my knight in shining armour?” Newt asked, cuffing the back of his head. “Minho, I can do this, I can.” Newt entwined their fingers and squeezed them lightly. “Trust me, can you do that?”

“I do trust you.” Minho told him, “Newt…”

“We’re leaving tomorrow morning, together, okay?” Newt said with more finality. He moved closer to Minho, straddling his lap. “I am with you, Minho, I always have been, I always will be. If you go down, I go down with you.”

Minho whined and shook his head but any protest was cut short by Newt’s lips on his.


End file.
